


Annuals

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finds an unexpected link to the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annuals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth Sorting Cat's Birthday Drabblethon, organized by mctabby on LJ.

“Dare I ask what you’re doing in the dirt?” the shadow that has suddenly fallen over Neville’s head asks.

Such is Neville’s absorption that he answers Gran rather than apologizing for the state of his robes. “Look! Phoenixblossom!” He points excitedly at the small, shimmering flowers. “They’re not native to Britain. I wonder how they got here?”

“I imagine your father planted them,” says Gran, unimpressed. “Sometimes he gardened to relax. Now, come inside and get ready for your Great-Uncle Algie’s visit.”

Neville reaches out to stroke one of the petals. A soothing heat radiates from it. “In a moment.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perennial (the Nostalgia mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519384) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05)




End file.
